


Strange and Beautiful

by LuisaHoffman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaHoffman/pseuds/LuisaHoffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good with summaries, but my Fic is better then my summary so please read.</p><p>Beca is intersex so don't like don't read<br/>Chloe is worried that the Bella's aren't going to do well during World's and schedules practices left and right, Beca comes back to her hotel after a long Bella Practice, and gets a late night guest, Kommissar learns that Beca understands German and knows German, Kommissar finally excepts her feelings for Beca. Beca ends up taking their relationship to the next step after a night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pitch perfect nor will I get profit out of this, I'm just a person with an imagination that is addicted to Becommissar
> 
> I do not own the characters Pitch perfect does. I'm just borrowing them, so I can play around with them.
> 
> There is more to come of this Fic 
> 
> All German is mostly from Google translate. Some German is from my German girlfriend when she is free to help, so sorry for my incorrect German.
> 
> all German to English translation will be at the end of chapter 
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT

Chapter One: Late night guest  
Beca's Pov,

It was 10 o'clock on a Wednesday night, two days away from World's and I had just gotten to my hotel room after a Bella practice, that Chloe had scheduled out of nowhere because she was worried that we weren't going to be aca-mazing during our World's performance.

I had practically forced myself to change in to something more comfortable, instead of sleeping in the clothing I had done Bella practice in. I was exhausted, Chloe had been pushing the Bella's ever since we had lost the Victory Tour to Das Sound Machine.

I groaned as I fell face first in to the bed, then moved trying to find a comfortable position and started to drift off in to a probably dreamless sleep, when there was a knock at my door. My eyes shot open as I glared at the door hoping that whoever was at the door would go away, until I heard a familiar German voice call through the door "Tiny Maus?"

I turned on the lamp and sprung out of bed in to action like I wasn't exhausted, and opened the door and popped my head out in to the hallway seeing Kommissar leaving as I called after her "Kommissar?"

I watched as the Blonde stopped in her tracks and turned towards me instantly relaxing as a small smile grazed on her perfect lips, she started walking towards me saying "I'm sorry Maus did I vake you?"

I shook my head no as I opened the door further so that I could lean against the doorframe as I asked "Is there something that I can do for you?"

Kommissar took a deep breath and nodded and got right to the point "Can I stay here with you tonight? I forgot my key in my room and the front desk is closed."

I gave Kommissar a questioning look, studying her face for any hint of something I should be worried about as I said "Your not gonna try and sabotage us or anything right?"

"Nein, I just need a place to stay tonight." Kommissar said as I nodded opening the door wider and stepped off to the side to let her in. "And besides Maus, if I wanted to sabotage you, Ich würde dich töten" Kommissar grinning.

I started laughing as I closed the door behind Kommissar locking it, then walked past Kommissar heading towards my dresser and pulled out one of my oversized t-shirts and Boxers saying "you would kill me, don't you think that is a little harsh?"

I turned and looked at Kommissar seen the look of apprehension clear as day on her face as she asked "Du Sprichst Deutsch?" 

I walked towards Kommissar smiling and handed her the clothing saying "Ja, ich spreche Deutsch, lebte ich mit meiner Großmutter in Deutschland für eine Weile "

Kommissar nodded taking a deep breath, I could feel her unease as I decided to change the topic and ask "Do you wanna shower?"

"Ja bitte" Kommissar said as I nodded and jestured to the bathroom door as I sat on my bed, and placed my head in my hands letting out a sigh and called through the door saying "towel's are under the sink"

I laid back on my bed and head the shower turn on, and a stifled moan come from the shower. I started blushing at hearing the soft sound, as I thought about the Kommissar naked on the other side of the door too close for my liking. I stared at the ceiling of my hotel room trying to focus on something other than the goddess in my shower. When the blondes melodic voice came through the door as she sang.

I took a pillow and shoved it over my head as I could feel myself harden at the sound of her voice, I groaned out "this woman is going to be the death of me"

I removed the pillow from my face as I felt my eyes become heavy with sleep again, I plopped my head on my pillow and begin to fall back in to a dreamless sleep, when I was woken up again with the sudden movements of a body settling behind me. I didn't bother opening my eyes as I felt the body push up against mine as my lamp was turned off.

Kommissar placed her hand on my hip and kissed the side of my head whispering "Gute Nacht meine Maus"

my heart started to race as she pressed her lips to the side of my head, but I couldn't help but let a smirk form on my lips as I whispered back "Night Beautiful"

I felt Kommissar tense removing her hand from my body and turned over moving to her side of the bed. I chuckled lightly as sleep once again claimed me.


	2. Spooning turned heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is Luisa/Kommissar's point of view on what her evening was like. (Remake of Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pitch perfect nor will I get profit out of this, I'm just a person with an imagination that is addicted to Becommissar
> 
> I do not own the characters Pitch perfect does. I'm just borrowing them, so I can play around with them.
> 
> There is more to come of this Fic
> 
> All German is mostly from Google translate. Some German is from my German girlfriend when she is free to help, so sorry for my incorrect German.
> 
> all German to English translation will be at the end of chapter
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT

Luisa's Pov,

 

I walked down the hallway towards my hotel room, feeling happy with my evening work out, I knew I was going to be sore the next morning since I could feel my muscles aching with every movement.

I had finally reached my hotel room and opened the pocket on my workout bag and reached inside not feeling my room key, I checked every other pocket on me and found nothing, I started thinking about where the room key could be when it hit me. 

My room key was on the coffee table, I cursed and turned around making my way to Pieter's room, I knocked on his door hoping he would be awake but of course I had gotten no answer. I groaned and headed to the elevator and down to the front desk. Once reaching the front desk, I was angry to find that all of the employees had gone on a break.

I turned and sat down in one of the lobby chairs and muttered to myself "Gott damn it vhy did this need to happen, how could I be so forgetful"

I groaned and got out of the chair grabbing my work out bag and head to the only person that would probably help me, I stepped on to the elevator and pressed the fifth floor and waited watching as the elevator passed each floor, until the elevator dinged revealing the fifth floor.

I got off and headed down the hallway hoping that non of her teammates were wondering the halls, once reaching her door I stopped and took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Not geting a reply I decided to try once more and called through the door "Tiny Maus?"

I sighed knowing my mouse was asleep and turned to leave when I heard a tired voice say "Kommissar?"

I stopped walking and turned to see my Maus, relief washed over me as I let a small smile fall on my lips, and started walking towards her as I asked "I'm sorry Maus did I vake you?"

She shook her head no but I knew she was lying, I watched her as she lent against the doorframe as she asked "Is there something that I can do for you?"

I took a deep breath feeling a bit embarrassed as I nodded and decided to get right to the point "Can I stay here with you tonight? I forgot my key in my room and the front desk is closed"

I stood in front of Beca as she stared at me searching my face, as she said "Your not gonna try and sabotage us or anything right?"

"Nein, I just need a place to stay tonight." I said as Beca nodded opening her door further and stepped off to the side letting me in. "And besides Maus, if I wanted to sabotage you, Ich würde dich töten" I started grinning feeling in control until I heard Beca laughing.

I looked at her questioningly as she closed the door locking it behind me, then walked toward her dresser pulling out what looks like a pair of Boxers and a oversized t-shirt as she said "you would kill me, don't you think that is a little harsh?"

Beca turned and looked at me seeing the apprehension on my face as I asked "Du Sprichst Deutsch?"

Beca started walking towards me smiling as she handed me her clothing and said "Ja, ich spreche Deutsch, lebte ich mit meiner Großmutter in Deutschland für eine Weile "

I nodded taking deep breaths, feeling uneasy but also happy that I can get to know my Maus on a different level then the rest of her Bella friends. Things fell silent as Beca asked "Do you wanna shower?" 

"Ja bitte" I said as Beca nodded and jestured to the bathroom door then sat on the bed, I walked towards the bathroom closing the door slightly leaving a crack so that the bathroom wouldn't fog up as much. As I turned on the shower I heard Beca call that the towel's were under the sink, I lent over and opened the cupboard pulling a towel out.

I stripped down and got in the shower stepping in to the spray and let out a moan and tried to stifle it, I continued my shower and started to sing.

I finished my shower turning off the water and hopped out grabbing the towel drying my hair ringing out the last of the water before moving to my body, I grabbed my panties sliding them back on and decided against Beca's boxers knowing I'd find it uncomfortable sleeping in them. I grabbed Beca's shirt and slid it over my naked upper half.

I collected the rest of my clothing from the counter and moved to the bed room. I set my clothing on the top of her dresser and moved to slide in the bed next to Beca and crawled inside. Reaching over Beca and turned off her lamp. I placed my hand on her hip and kissed her head saying "Gute Nacht meine Maus"

I was just getting comfortable when I heard Beca whisper back "Night Beautiful"

I instantly tensed and removed my hand from Beca's body pulling away blushing at being caught, I moved over to my side of the bed then laid on my back, I heard a soft chuckle come from Beca. I was mentally reprimanding myself for being so stupid.

I laid there in silence staring at the ceiling until I heard soft snoring come from next to me, I finally let out a breath and relaxed rolling on to my side closing my eyes. When Beca rolled over and wrapped her arms around my body cuddling in to the back of me.

I let out a sigh and re-closed my eyes excepting Beca and let her spoon me, I moved more flush against Beca and gasped as Beca moved her arms under me and wrapped around my midsection pulling me even closer as her other hand stopped at my hip bone, I let out a small moan, I was embarrassed that my body had became so easily turned on.

I debated on moving her hand away from my body and risk waking her, or just let her hand stay put. By the time I had made my decision Beca's hand had found its way in my panties playing with the small patch of blonde hairs I kept neatly trimmed.

I moved slightly my wetness becoming unbearable, and before I knew it Beca was slipping her fingers between my folds, I let out a loud moan and begged to the gods that Beca was awake and doing this because she wanted to, not because of a wet dream she had. I turned and looked at Beca's face, seeing lust filled hazel eyes gazing back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German to English translation
> 
> Ich würde dich töten - I would Kill you
> 
> Du Sprichst Deutsch?" - you speak German
> 
> Ja, ich spreche Deutsch, lebte ich mit meiner Großmutter in Deutschland für eine Weile - Yes, I speak German , I lived with my grandmother in Germany for a while


	3. Sinful Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter 2 Smut, NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pitch perfect nor will I get profit out of this, I'm just a person with an imagination that is addicted to Becommissar
> 
> I do not own the characters Pitch perfect does. I'm just borrowing them, so I can play around with them.
> 
> There is more to come of this Fic
> 
> All German is mostly from Google translate. Some German is from my German girlfriend when she is free to help, so sorry for my incorrect German.
> 
> NO COPYRIGHT

Beca's Pov,

I wrapped my left arm around Kommissar's waist pulling her closer to me as I settled my right hand along her hip, letting my fingers graze over it almost like I was praising her. Well I kind of was, she was so soft.

I felt Kommissar tense slightly, it was sort of like she was having an internal debate about something. I felt as if it was my job to make her forget about whatever was troubling her, I moved my hand so that my fingers sat under the waist band of Kommissar's panties. I continued to inch my hand down towards my goal but then stopped once feeling the small patch of neatly trimmed hairs, I was intrigued as I ran my fingers over the hair playing with it slightly before moving further down.

I could feel the heat radiating from her as a smirk fell to my lips knowing that I had successfully turned on the German, I ran my fingers over her slit feeling her arousal cover my finger tips. A soft moan left the blonde.

I could feel myself become hard by the feeling of Kommissar's wetness, I was about to removed my hands from her panties when she turned and looked directly at me her lust filled blue eyes stared back at my hazel ones.

I pulled my left arm out from underneath her and my right hand from her panties as Kommissar laid down on her back, her chest heaving, and Black lacy panties soaked with her juices. I looked in to her ice blue eyes as I moved so that I sat between her legs as I murmured "May I?"

I let my finger tips run over the waistband of her panties, as she nodded and let out a whine "Ja... Bitte" 

I smiled and pulled her panties from her body throwing them somewhere in the room, and moved to capture Kommissar's lips with mine. Kommissar slipped her tongue out and let it graze my bottom lip asking for enterence and I had granted her the enterence with a small moan of my own, letting our tongues fight for dominance. 

I pulled back and tugged at the shirt she was wearing and said one word "remove"

Kommissar did as I said and removed the shirt flinging it across the room, I pushed her back on to the bed and kissed down her jaw to her neck sucking on it marking her as mine. Then moved further down to her chest and stopped taking in the sight of her perfect C-cup breasts and couldn't help myself as I took one of her pink nipples in to my mouth and sucked on it as my hand pinched and rubbed the other nipple, then switched giving the other nipple the same attention.

With a final suck to her nipple, I moved on down to her toned stomach and kissed and licked my way down to her hips, I Kissed, licked and nibbled on her hip bones and moved lowly stopping at her Beautiful pussy.

I looked up at Kommissar to see her looking back at me her eyes full of lust, I parted her legs so that I had a perfect view of her soaked core, I lent down my eyes still conected to hers. As I watched her breathing pick up when I inched closer to where she wanted me most, I turned my head to kiss and lick her inner thigh, Making a moan escape her as I turned my head and I placed a kiss on her pussy receiving a gasp in return then continued to the other thigh repeating my actions of Kissing and licking.

I heard a whine leave Kommissar as I stopped what I was doing and said "What's wrong Kommissar?"

"Meine Name ist Luisa..... and your teasing me, Please stop teasing" Luisa whined

"Well, since you asked me so nicely" I purred as I lent forward and dragged my tongue along her aching core and stopped at her clit flicking it a couple times before giving it a quick kiss, replacing my mouth with my fingers and slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

Luisa let out a loud moan as I pushed my fingers inside, her head fell back on the bed. Her eyes closed, I started to pump my fingers inside her. I looked up to her and seen that she was biting her lip to stop herself from moaning.

I continued pumping my fingers inside her as I took her hand in my free one and squeezed at making her open her eyes and look at me as I said "Luisa, I wanna hear you" 

Luisa nodded and released her lip as she whined "I need more Beca"

I nodded and pulled away from Luisa and stood from the bed, as she looked at me and said "Beca vhat are you doing?"

I looked at her and smiled as I opened my bag and pulled out a condom, I took a deep breath and dropped my shorts letting my cock free, Luisa stared at me as her eyes darkened ever so slightly. I watched her eyes move down my body as she bit her lip again.

"Do you want me to fuck you.... Luisa?" I said with a new found confidence

Luisa blushed and said "Ja, I vant you"

I walked over to the bed and got on crawling in between her thighs and proceeded to pull open the condom and slide it on to myself, as I moved forward and took Luisa's legs in my arms, and pulled her closer to me, as I pushed inside her filling her completely.

Luisa let out a moan as her back arched, I gripped on to her hips and started thrusting in to her, hard and rough as Luisa said "I have never been filled like this before"

I chuckled and said "you know what they say good things come in small packages"

"Gott, Fuck Ja whoever said that knows Vhat they are talking about!!!" Luisa said as she let her head fall to the side and moaned loudly. I increased my speed, loving the sound of skin hitting skin. I could feel Luisa tighten around me again squeezing me as she came hard screaming out her release

I didn't want to come yet so I focused on Luisa and making her cum, as I untangled Luisa's legs from my body and pulled out, turning her over so that she was on her knees, I pushed inside Luisa from behind and groaned feeling how tight she was but forced myself to continue moving.

I gripped on to her hips and started fucking her again, Luisa was gasping as I entered her hard and rough, I let my hand drift between Luisa's legs and circled her clit. Luisa let out a second scream as she came a second time squeezing me again, as the urge to cum ran through my body but I faught it off and continued to thrust hoping that I could make her cum one more time, knowing I was going to cum. I thrust in a few more times and moaned loudly as I came filling the condom.

I pulled out of Luisa watching her collapse forward on to the bed breathing heavily, as I let out a chuckle knowing I fucked the German thoroughly, I pulled the condom off and threw it in to the garbage can beside my bed as I turned and looked at the blonde, I rolled on to my side and kissed her shoulder.

I watched as Luisa turned her head and looked at me smiling, she rolled over and let out a deep breath and said "you sure know how to please a girl"

"Hell yeah I do" I said as Luisa chuckled and kissed me, then laid her head on my chest and as her breathing eased out, I knew she was asleep. I looked down at Luisa and smiled kissing her forehead and whispered "good night beautiful" As I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me as I fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> German to English translation
> 
> Ich würde dich töten - I would Kill you
> 
> Du Sprichst Deutsch?" - you speak German 
> 
> Ja, ich spreche Deutsch, lebte ich mit meiner Großmutter in Deutschland für eine Weile - Yes, I speak German , I lived with my grandmother in Germany for a while


End file.
